Fallen Angel
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: Fic de Reimaginado. Beau y Edythe están juntos como ambos querían, comenzando su eternidad como pareja. A dos meses de la decisión que hizo su existencia perfecta, ambos, y el resto de la familia Cullen, se encuentran con un misterioso niño que no sabe su pasado, y que tiene algunas características especiales. Spoilers! Para aquellos que no han leído Reimagined, entrar bajo riesgo.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

¿Era así como terminaría todo? Podía sentir, levemente, los golpes que se daba en aquel torbellino confuso de movimiento, agitación y agua. El dolor había dejado de parecer tan intenso. Los rasguños, los golpes, el mareo... no eran nada en comparación con el frío que lo envolvía más y más. Tenía los ojos abiertos, o eso creía, pero no podía ver nada claro de todas maneras. Todo era un remolino de colores oscuros e imágenes distorsionadas, nada era claro mientras sentía que era arrastrado rápidamente. El frío provocaba que, poco a poco, su cuerpo entumido pareciera que comenzaba a incendiarse, sobre todo en una localización específica en su costado derecho. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No podía recordar nada que le permitiera orientarse. Nada. Pero, de algún modo sabía que había llegado ahí por accidente, pero que prefería estar ahí en vez del lugar del que provenía. Aún así, tenía miedo. No quería morir...

Sintió un poderoso dolor en su cabeza; no se había golpeado, o no lo había sentido. Algo iba mal... podía sentir... como su conciencia iba desvaneciéndose. Poco a poco, y notó que no podía respirar.

" _No... no quiero esto..._ " dijo una voz en su cabeza. Le tomó dificultosos segundos reconocer que era su propia voz. Una voz infantil, de niño. " _Ayúdenme... por favor... no puedo... respirar..._ "

Intentó concentrarse, luchar, tratar de salir de ahí... de moverse... pero fue en vano. No tenía fuerzas y estaba seguro que no podría permanecer despierto mucho tiempo más. Quiso recordar cómo había llegado ahí... quien era... que le estaba pasando... Pero le fue imposible hacerlo.

" _¿Por qué?_ " pensó, su voz mental sonó como un susurro, y entonces todo se volvió oscuro, y no sintió nada más.


	2. 1 El Niño

**Buenas tardes/noches/etc!** He llegado con este fic, que se me fue ocurriendo mientras leía el bono del décimo aniversario de la primera entrega de Crepúsculo, que recuenta la historia del primer libro bajo el concepto de que la mayoría de los personajes fueran del sexo contrario. Naturalmente, si no han leído Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, pueden esperar Spoilers en este fic.

Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Los personajes de la Saga Crepúsculo no me pertenecen. Esta historia no está escrita bajo recibimiento de ningún beneficio económico.

 **1.**

 **El Niño.**

Estaba despejado parcialmente; el sol de la mañana iluminaba mi piel mientras yacía recostado sobre mi espalda sobre el lecho de hierbas, rodeado de flores de brillantes colores. Podía escuchar todo. Cada insecto que sobrevolaba el campo, o que se arrastraba por la tierra bajo las hojas del césped. Era un cambio agradable en el clima, tras las lluvias ininterrumpidas de la semana anterior. Sonreí levemente, deslizando mis dedos por la larga cabellera color bronce de Edythe, quien reposaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, como se había acostumbrado a hacer desde antes de mi transformación, que había ocurrido hacía dos meses ya.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Edythe, con su voz suave y melodiosa. Irresistible. Sonreí.

"En lo afortunado que soy." dije, sincero. Edythe levantó la vista, y yo bajé la mía para mirar sus ojos dorados. Habíamos ido de cacería aquella mañana. "Por poder estar contigo, así como estamos."

Edythe sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó rápidamente para besarme en los labios, con confianza. Una de las enormes ventajas de ser un vampiro como ella, era que podía dejarse llevar sin temor a herirme, o matarme.

"¿Estás seguro de que... afortunado es la palabra correcta?" preguntó, luego de separarse un poco. Nuevamente, la sombra del arrepentimiento y la culpa se asomaba detrás de su mirada, como cada vez que pensaba que el que yo me convirtiera había sido completamente su culpa.

Miré una porción despejada del cielo y pensé, habíamos tenido esa conversación muchas veces ya, y estaba seguro de que volvería a darse muchas más. Pero daba igual, aquella preocupación acerca de, según ella, todo lo que me había arrebatado simplemente al acercarse a mi, era algo que era parte de ella y que yo amaba, y pasaría toda la eternidad hablándole, convenciéndola acerca de que no era su culpa, que me había salvado la vida y que la amaba más que a nadie.

"Bueno... no estoy seguro." dije, volviendo a mirarla. La preocupación se hizo completamente visible en su rostro. Alcé una mano y le acaricié una mejilla, sintiendo como ella se inclinaba hacia ella para obtener un mayor contacto. "Bendecido tal vez sea más correcto."

Ella me regaló otra de esas maravillosas sonrisas que tanto amaba, antes de que me inclinara y le besara la frente. Ella suspiró, agradecida y contenta, antes de apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho de nuevo. Los últimos meses, desde mi muerte, habían pasado con bastante rapidez, incluso para alguien que no necesitaba dormir. Edythe se quedaba conmigo, en casa, y me ayudaba a adaptarme a mi nueva naturaleza. Salía conmigo de cacería bastante seguido, pues al ser nuevo la picazón en mi garganta regresaba con bastante rapidez luego de alimentarme. Ella, y todos los demás miembros de mi nueva familia, siempre se impresionaban con lo bien que podía controlarme. Incluso al vivir tan cerca de un poblado humano, no había sucumbido a mi sed de sangre ni una sola vez, y eso que me había acercado bastante a gente normal en algunas ocasiones. Jessamine no podía acabar de creérselo.

El otro que pasaba bastante tiempo conmigo, cuando no estaba en el colegio, era Archie, quien, como me lo había dicho cuando era humano aún, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo en muy poco tiempo, en gran parte gracias a su naturaleza tan fácil de llevar.

Con Carine y Earnest pasaba bastante tiempo, también. La primera era la experta en el autocontrol, así que solíamos pasar bastante tiempo conversando acerca de los impulsos que había tenido que contener hasta ahora. Earnest y yo éramos competidores para ser el fanático número uno de Edythe cuando tocaba el piano, y además había comenzado a ayudarme a mejorar la delicadeza en mis movimientos.

Con Eleanor competíamos. Punto. Sobre todo en asuntos de fuerza; siendo un novato tenía un poder muy superior al de ella, así que a las vencidas no podía ganarme. En deportes, en general, era más hábil, así que sacaba ventaja de su experiencia. Jessamine me había estado enseñando a jugar ajedrez, y solíamos pasar horas ya que, de todos ahí, era el que tenía más tiempo para jugar con él. Bueno, Edythe también, pero con ella era imposible ganar porque podía leer sus pensamientos. Archie, al ver los movimientos futuros que haría, también le resultaba invencible.

Y Royal... con Royal a veces hablábamos, pero sentía un muro entre nosotros que esperaba que se desvaneciera con el tiempo.

Sentí como Edythe se acomodaba sobre mí, y noté algo extraño en su movimiento. Era increíble lo que podía percibir ahora.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté.

"Yo... estaba pensando..." me dijo.

"¿En qué?"

Edythe se incorporó para mirarme a los ojos desde arriba; tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus ojos.

"En que, ahora que posees la coordinación y el equilibrio necesarios..." dijo, esforzándose por no reír.

"Oh... ja, ja..." dije, sarcástico.

"Podría... enseñarte a bailar." ofreció finalmente, con una mirada esperanzada.

Me quedé tieso por unos segundos; literalmente completamente quieto, mirándola a los ojos.

"Eh... yo, creo que no..." dije finalmente. Una mirada indignada apareció en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó. "Soy una gran profesora, ya lo verás. Te enseñaré a bailar en muy poco tiempo."

"Edythe... yo no bailo. No lo hacía antes, no creo que empezar ahora..." dije. La verdad era que no planeaba hacer el ridículo frente a Eleanor de esa manera.

"Antes no podías saltar más alto que los árboles ni romper rocas con los puños, y ahora lo haces." puntualizó Edythe, rodando los ojos.

"Eso es distinto." dije.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo no elegí no saltar más alto que un árbol ni romper rocas con los puños; a diferencia de bailar." dije, sarcástico. Edythe se me quedó mirando a los ojos, inflando los mofletes con enfado. Y entonces una sonrisa se formó en sus labios; sus perfectos labios.

"Pero... así estaríamos practicando..." ronroneó. "Para la fiesta de nuestra boda."

Oh no, el tema que era mi debilidad. Y vaya si ella lo sabía. Volvió a acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho, frotando su mejilla contra mi camisa.

"Vamos. ¿Por mi?" pidió, con un suspiro. Cerré los ojos e inhalé, intoxicándome con su aroma. Sabía que estaba perdido; terminaría aceptando, pero me gustaban sus métodos para intentar convencerme.

"¿Tendría que hacerlo frente a los demás?" pregunté, con un suspiro. Sentí como negaba con la cabeza.

"No. Sólo nosotros dos..." dijo, y se quedó quieta. Volví a suspirar.

"De acuerdo." dije. Pero no dijo nada; ni siquiera se movió. "¿Edythe? ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que si..."

"Espera." Dijo, y se incorporó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. Me puse de pie en menos de un segundo, a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté, alerta. Ella levantó la mano, frunciendo el entrecejo. Y abrió los ojos como platos.

"Alguien pide ayuda... un niño." dijo. Alcé las cejas, pero estuve seguro de que no escuchaba nada parecido a un llamado de auxilio.

"No escucho nada." dije.

"Yo si." dijo Edythe, tocándose la cabeza con un dedo.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" pregunté.

"Le duele mucho. Tiene frío. Está asustado, Beau." dijo Edythe. Y entonces comenzó a correr, hacia el bosque.

Partí detrás de ella inmediatamente.

Como cada vez que me movía a través del bosque, mis sentidos se agudizaron, y comencé a captar todo lo que había entre los árboles. Los insectos, lar ardillas que trepaban, pude oírlos, olerlos... y cuando me encontraba a distancia suficiente, verlos, a cada uno de ellos. Percibí, más adelante, un ciervo, y varios roedores, abejas, moscas. Y más allá, a algunos kilómetros de distancia, un río. Y el aroma me golpeó de pronto.

"¡Beau!" me gritó Edythe, deteniéndose delante de mí, obligándome a detenerme de pronto. No había dudas; era el olor a sangre de un humano. Edythe me miraba, preocupada.

Con toda mi voluntad, inhalé profundamente, ignorando el olor a sangre que provenía desde el río o así creí, al percibirlo diluído con el olor del agua. Miré a Edythe.

"Estoy bien." aseguró, y sonreí de lado. A Edythe se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa. "Vamos, podría ser el niño el que está herido..."

Y comencé a correr de nuevo, permitiendo que ella me alcanzara y me adelantara sin problemas, por si acaso.

Llegamos al río, sobre un suelo elevado sobre el agua corriente, y Edythe usó su olfato y su mente para localizar a quien buscábamos.

"Ahí." dijo, señalando hacia la orilla justo junto al agua, abajo. Pude verlo claramente; un pequeño, de unos ocho o nueve años, estaba tendido de espaldas en la orilla, cubierto por barro y musgo verde que se teñía de rojo en uno de sus costados. También sangraba por la cabeza, levemente, y tenía una herida en el labio y magulladuras en sus brazos. Sus piernas estaban aún metidas en el agua; al parecer había sido arrastrado hasta ahí por la corriente, o él mismo había logrado arrastrarse hasta ahí para salir del agua. En aquel momento tenía los ojos cerrados, y, prestando un poco más de atención, noté que su respiración estaba débil, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Llegamos a su lado en menos de un parpadeo.

Descubrí que intentar acercarme demasiado era mucho más difícil que olfatearlo a la distancia. Edythe, mientras yo me quedaba apartado un par de pasos, se arrodilló junto al niño, aguantando la respiración. El pequeño estaba pálido, pero no un pálido de alguien que no gusta del sol; no, un pálido de alguien en estado debilitado. Y mostraba signos de haber estado expuesto al frío mucho tiempo; sus labios estaban morados, al igual que las puntas de sus dedos. Edythe lo revisó con el mismo cuidado que siempre había mostrado conmigo cuando era humano. Tenía una herida pequeña en la parte superior de la frente, cubierta por su pelo negro, no era tan grave, aunque podría tener una contusión. La herida en su labio era lo de menos. Pero cuando Edythe levantó su camiseta manchada, jadeó. Tuve que apretar la mandíbula al verlo. Una herida bastante grande le recorría el costado derecho, oscura, y un moratón bastante oscuro, también, extendiéndose por su piel.

"Es grave..." dijo Edythe, aunque ya me había imaginado aquello. "No sólo es la herida, podría tener una costillas rotas. Está muy frío... si no hacemos algo, morirá de seguro."

"¿Es seguro moverlo?" pregunté, preocupándome de no inhalar. Edythe me miró.

"No... pero si no lo intentamos..." miró al niño. "Sigue pidiendo ayuda... estando inconsciente..."

"Llévémoslo a casa... Carine debería estar por llegar..." dije, rápidamente. Edythe asintió y, con sumo cuidado, levantó la cabeza del pequeño con una mano, antes de alzarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo.

"No podré ir a toda velocidad, podría no aguantar..." dijo. Asentí.

"Me adelantaré para avisar." dije, y cuando asintió, partí a la carrera hacia la casa, escuchando como ella comenzaba a correr detrás de mí.

Me tomó unos pocos minutos llegar, y miré, esperanzado, como Earnest, Eleonor y Royal estaban de pie, esperando. Se acercaron a mi apenas salí de la línea del bosque.

"Archie los vio." explicó Earnest. "Carine viene en camino. ¿Cómo está?

"Mal." dije. "Sangra mucho por el costado, y podría tener costillas rotas. ¿Dónde están Archie y Jessamine?"

"Se alejaron." dijo Eleanor. Asentí; la sangre podría haber alterado a Jessamine.

"Tal vez deberías alejarte también." dijo Royal, pareciendo realmente preocupado. Negué.

"Ya estuve con él y no perdí el control, pero me iré si se vuelve demasiado para mí." aseguré.

Escuchamos como Carine llegaba por la puerta de enfrente, pero no salía a esperar con los demás, sino que se movía a toda velocidad en el interior de la casa para preparar todo para recibir al herido.

Edythe salió de entre los árboles de pronto, pasando junto a nosotros hacia el interior de la casa. La seguí junto a los demás. Carine había movido todos los muebles de la sala para hacer espacio para una camilla y una mesita donde había dejado varios instrumentos quirúrjicos. Edythe dejó al pequeño sobre la camilla cubierta con papel absorbente, que se empapó con el agua que cubría la piel y la ropa del pequeño.

"Estuvo tosiendo agua en el camino hacia acá." dijo Edythe, preocupada. Carine simplemente asintió y comenzó a revisar al chico. Rasgó la camiseta que envolvía su torso con facilidad, exponiendo la herida de su torso, y marcas de distinta naturaleza cerca de su cuello. Volví a dejar de respirar, pero no me moví de mi lugar. Carine palpó el costado del niño, alrededor de la herida abierta, concentrándose en varios puntos.

"Tiene una costilla rota." dijo, para que todos pudiéramos escucharla. Miró a Edythe durante menos de un segundo.

"Voy." dijo Edythe, y ayudó a Carine a alzar al pequeño, exponiendo su espalda, donde también palpó.

"No parece que se encuentre astillada, la costilla." dijo la médico. "Sus pulmones no están perforados, tampoco."

Desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar la débil respiración del niño, y los lentos latidos de su corazón.

"Earnest, ve al baño y llena la tina con agua tibia; necesita calor."

El susodicho corrió escaleras arriba.

"Debo limpiar la herida antes de meterlo al agua." sus manos enguantadas se movían rápidamente. Sujetaron varios trozos de gaza estéril, que utilizó para limpiar y desinfectar la herida, que comenzó a sangrar más. Edythe, en tanto, tomó un par de guantes y se los puso, antes de levantar paquete plano para abrirlo, sacando un parche hemostático antiséptico de su interior. "Detendrá el sangrado mientras lo calentamos un poco, pero tendré que suturar."

Edythe tomó el parche y lo colocó sobre la herida, presionando con cuidado. Earnest aún no avisaba que la tina se hubiera llenado, así que Carine aprovechó de revisar la herida de su frente. Tomó más gaza y aplicó presión sobre la pequeña herida para que dejara de sangrar, limpiándose la frente en el proceso. Yo seguía sin respirar, notando el desagradable ardor en mis pulmones, y mi garganta.

"El agua está lista." anunció Edythe, y Carine se llevó al niño hacia arriba. Edythe se quedó y comenzó a limpiar la camilla, reemplazando el papel que la cubría, y sacando las gazas manchadas para arrojarlas a un recipiente incinerador especial, al igual que la camiseta rasgada y manchada de sangre. Pude escuchar como sumergían al pequeño en el agua para que cogiera temperatura. Me acerqué a Edythe, quien me miró, preocupada.

"Estoy bien." aseguré, aún sin respirar. Ella asintió, y miró hacia arriba. Le tomé la mano y me quedé junto a ella.

"Está asustado..." dijo Edythe. "No siente el dolor, solo el frío... y creo que aún está inconsciente..."

Luego alzó las cejas y miró hacia la puerta de entrada al tiempo en que Archie y Jessamine entraban a la casa. Y sonrió.

"Se recuperará." afirmó Archie, sonriente. "Despertará en poco tiempo, luego de que Carine suture su herida."

Si él y Jessamine habían regresado era porque también había visto que ella no iba a atacar al niño.

"¿Pudieron ver qué o cómo se hizo eso?" preguntó Royal, de pronto, mirándonos a Edythe y a mí.

"No, lo encontramos tirado en la orilla del río." dije.

"Tampoco había ningún animal, ni nadie más cerca de ahí." agregó Edythe, adelantándose a una pregunta más de Royal, seguramente.

"Oh no..." dijo Archie, y nos miró.

"El niño no recuerda de donde vino, ni como llegó hasta acá, o si se cayó al río..." dijo Edythe.

"Amnesia." dijo Eleanor...

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que Carine volviera a bajar, con el niño en brazos, seco y envuelto en una toalla. Podía escuchar que su respiración era un poco más fuerte, y que los latidos de su corazón eran más sonoros, pero igual de lentos. Carine suturó la herida, con maestría y rapidez, y le envolvió el torno con una venda para cubrir los puntos, luego de aplicar un desinfectante y un cicatrizante.

"Como dijo Archie, se recuperará." anunción carine, quitándose los guantes y sonriendo, deshaciéndose rápidamente de todo lo manchado con sangre. Miró a Edythe, quien asintió.

"Le daré algo de ropa; la mía será la que mejor le quede." dijo, subiendo a toda velocidad y regresando con una camiseta en las manos. "Earnest puso sus pantalones en la secadora, se los daremos cuando se sequen. no tengo nada que le quede en la parte de abajo."

"Tendrá hambre cuando despierte." anunció Archie.

"Yo iré a comprarle algo de comer." dijo Royal, y se dirigió hacia su coche, seguido por Eleonor.

Miré a Edythe.

"¿Sigue... pensando?" pregunté. Edythe asintió.

"Está soñando, ve muchos colores." dijo, sonriente, antes de volver a mirar al niño, a quien Carine había envestido con la camiseta antes de volver a envolverlo con la toalla seca y suave.

"¿Cómo habrá quedado en ese estado?" preguntó Earnest, recién bajado de la escalera.

"Me temo que no lo sabremos pronto. No lo recuerda." dijo Edythe. Un quejido llamó nuestra atención. El niño se movía. "Está despertando... le duelen sus heridas. Se está asustando"

Miró a Jessamine, quien asintió y se acercó al chico, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro un segundo antes de apartarse. Había usado su habilidad para controlar las emociones para tranquilizarlo mientras despertaba, o eso pensé, al ver que el niño dejaba de moverse y su respiración se normalizaba. Edythe se acercó al chico y se inclinó sobre él, mirando su rostro con una expresión concentrada.

"Está... recordando... una silueta... un rostro, pero no puede recordar claramente." informó Edythe, susurrando. Luego su expresión se mostró frustrada. "Está despierto, no pudo recordar bien el rostro."

Y los párpados del niño se abrieron lentamente, revelando unos ojos oscuros que se enfocaron fijamente en Edythe, quien alzó las cejas, sorprendida, antes de componerse y mirarlo con precaución.

"Hola." saludó Edythe, esbozando una leve sonrisa. El niño ladeó la cabeza, curioso, antes de sonreír como respuesta.

"Hola." dijo el chico.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Edythe. "Te en..."

Miró a Jessamine, cuidando de voltearse a velocidad humana, durante un segundo antes de volverse hacia el pequeño. Alcé una ceja y miré a Jessamine, curioso. Los demás también lo hicieron, todos menos Archie.

"Él la ama." susurró Jessamine.

"No como si se hubiera enamorado de ella." explicó Archie, susurrando rápidamente. "Como a una madre."

"Me duele." dijo el chico, volviendo a atraer la atención de todos. Había llevado sus manos a su costado vendado.

"Te daremos algo para el dolor." aseguró Edythe, con suavidad. "Tenemos a una doctora aquí, que quisiera revisarte. Te golpeaste la cabeza y queremos asegurarnos de que no sea grave, ¿si?"

Y entonces el niño asintió y miró alrededor, poniendo cara de sorpresa y, a mi parecer, con algo de desconfianza, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que había más personas ahí.

"No pasa nada." aseguró Edythe, sonriendo levemente. "No te harán daño. Todos estamos preocupados por ti."

El niño la miró, y asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Edythe asintió también y se hizo a un lado, dejando que Carine se acercara. Hubo una reacción inmediata. El niño borró su sonrisa y miró fijamente a Carine; su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y su respiración se hizo más acelerada. Edythe miró a Jessamine, quien entendió inmediatamente y usó sus habilidades para calmar al pequeño, quien se relajó, perdiendo el miedo que estaba mostrando. Miré a Edythe, curioso.

"Le tiene miedo a Carine. No sabe porqué, pero la asocia con... algo que lo asusta." explicó, en un susurro bajo y rápido, que solo los vampiros pudimos escuchar y entender.

Carine se detuvo frente al niño y le sonrió, con dulzura, para mantenerlo calmado.

"Hola, me llamo Carine." se presentó con suavidad, había llevado una silla para sentarse y situarse a la altura de él. "Solo voy a revisarte, para que estemos seguros de que no tiene alguna otra herida. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?"

El niño la miró unos segundos, a los ojos, antes de asentir.

"Buen niño." dijo Carine, sonriendo, y levantó un dedo. "¿Puedes seguir mi dedo usando solo los ojos?"

Movió el dedo a la izquierda, y el niño movió los ojos para seguir el movimiento, luego a la derecha, arriba y abajo. Carine asintió.

"Muy bien." dijo, sonriendo. "Ahora, necesito revisarte un poco la cabeza, ¿sientes mareos?"

El niño negó con la cabeza.

"Me duele un poco la cabeza." dijo el pequeño, tímido.

"Es normal." aseguró Carine. "Te golpeaste la frente."

Carine se inclinó hacia delante, con cuidado, y comenzó a palpar la cabeza del niño, con total delicadeza. Siempre me había impresionado con el manejo de su fuerza, desde que me enterara de que era vampiro. Miré a Edythe, quien me miró y sonrió levemente. Aún no me atrevía a respirar.

Luego Carine le pidió que levantara los brazos, y que moviera las piernas como ella le indicaba. Salvo por el dolor en su costado al levantar y mover su brazo y pierna derechos, no se veía impedido de ninguna forma. También pudo sentarse, lentamente.

"¿Puedes decirme cómo te llamas?" preguntó Carine, aún sabiendo que Archie había visto que no podría recordar.

El niño abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, poniendo una expresión confundida. Frunció el entrecejo, moviendo los ojos en varias direcciones. Edythe negó con la cabeza.

"No puede." susurró.

"Está bien, está bien." dijo Carine. "Aún debes estar confundido con el golpe, ya lo recordarás."

El chico asintió, lentamente, volviendo a mirarla.

"¿Cómo me encuentro?" quiso saber, curioso.

"Un poco golpeado, pero nada grave. Te pondrás bien." dijo Carine, honesta. "Pero tienes que cuidarte y tomar las cosas con calma."

El niño asintió y, tras algunos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa con los labios.

"Gracias, doctora." dijo. Carine sonrió.

"De nada. Ojalá todos mis pacientes fueran tan bien portados como tú."

Luego el chico miró a los demás.

"Te presentaré a los demás." dijo Edythe. El niño la miró y sonrió.

Le presentó a Earnest como el esposo de Carine, y le dijo que ambos eran sus padres, y luego a Archie y a Jessamine como a sus hermanos. Y a mí como a su novio.

"Oh, y yo me llamo Edythe." dijo finalmente, con una risa suave. El niño volvió a mirarla.

"Edythe." repitió, con suavidad. Edythe asintió.

"Tengo otros dos hermanos, fueron a comprarte algo de comer, te los presentaré cuando lleguen. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco."

"¿Qué tal si te ponemos un nombre hasta que recuerdes el tuyo?" ofreció Archie, sonriente. "Puedes escogerlo tú."

"Que buena idea." dijo Earnest, sonriente.

"¿Te gustaría?" le preguntó Edythe. El niño asintió, sonriendo.

"¿Qué te parece... Mark?" ofreció Jessamine. Edythe rió por lo bajo, antes de que el niño negara con la cabeza.

"¿Josh?" Ofreció Carine. Volvió a negar.

"¿Peter?" propuso Earnest. No de nuevo.

"¿Beau?" preguntó Edythe, mirándome. Antes de reír. El niño había abierto los ojos como platos antes de negar enérgicamente. "No es nada personal, pero no le gusta nada tu nombre." explicó, en un susurro rápido que pude escuchar perfectamente.

"Ni yo mismo quiero ese nombre." dije, sincero.

Edythe miró al niño.

"Le estaba preguntando a Beau para que sugiriera alguno." explicó, y el niño se relajó, y entonces me miró, expectante. Apreté la mandíbula, forzándome a no respirar, y a no demostrarlo. Miré hacia arriba, pensante.

"¿Qué tal... Daniel?" ofrecí, volviendo a mirar al niño, esperando que se negara, también. Pero en vez de eso, el chico pareció pensarlo, ladeando la cabeza, sopesando mi propuesta.

"Si, me gusta Daniel." dijo Edythe, y le sonrió al niño, quien la miró. "¿Te gusta?"

"Daniel..." repitió él, y entonces sonrió. "Si. Si me gusta."


End file.
